


The Force Awakens

by just_peachy



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, And molded into this beast, But it'll follow the same plot, F/F, Final Fantasy Characters - Freeform, Gen, Going to take a few changes, Jakku is still a shithole, Just come along for this wild ride hot mess hahaha, M/M, Star Wars References, Themes from both fan works will be explored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: Cor Leonis has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Leonis, the last Jedi, has been destroyed.With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Aulea Lucis Caelum leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Cor and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.Aulea has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Cor’s whereabouts….





	1. Peanuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

NH-01987 swayed on the spot and awaited for his transport to hit the ground. The rest of the ship was silent besides the howling of the wind against the metal on the inside. A few horns rung to indicate the descent to the ground. The way they would march out was the standard for a reconnaissance like this. Three in front, six in the back. He waited until all the lights came on, and he was finally able to see what was in front of him. NH-01987 gripped his blaster and flexed his fingers over the gun. They had to wait until he felt the familiar thud on the ground. He did not wait for the siren to ring, he just watched his fellow troopers move on out and begin firing. NH-01987 had to wait but he had his blaster drawn and he eyed anything not in white. 

 

It was over quickly. 

 

That much was certain, although the citizens were putting up quite a fight. The subtle tumps that hit the floor made it clear to NH-01987 that thing would be done soon. He kept shooting but only one of 5 shoots that he made, became a clear hit. The rest, he could not make. He might get put back on a menial job again if he did not get his act together.

 

Unfortunately, something happened. His friend NH-2003 fell to his side with one shot. It was quick and NH-01987 had to do something. He checked for vitals, but it was too late. NH-2003 had his bloodied hand raised to his helmet. The hand, slowly and without fanfare, slid down NH-01987’s helmet. The flames and the heat of the already desert filled planet made his suit feel tight and constricting. 

 

Captain Highwind said that he was perfect in his graduating class. His tactician scores as well as his test results were in the top one percent. There was just one problem: He had too much empathy. This was his one fatal flaw. 

 

“That will get you killed,” she barked at him.

 

The words came back to his head as he swayed on the spot. He could not see. His vision started to go in and out and NH-01987 could not breathe. His friend just died. How could this have happened? NH-01987 wanted to escape and leave right away. There was no way he could stay here. But there was nowhere to run. Bodies littered the sandy ground of Jakku and the cold of space seemed like the better option. 

 

NH-01987 snapped out of it when he saw the black Upilson-class ship land on the ground near their original ships. His fingers gripped the blaster and he went forward to the line. He heard his command officer to tell him to wait. So he did as he watched a few other troopers bring an older man forward towards the commander. NH-01987 felt a shiver go up his spine once he realized who it was. He had heard stories of his tantrums and the amount of damage he had left on multiple Star Destroyers. 

 

It was Kylo-Ren and NH-01987 felt his head begin to throb again. 

 

“Look how old you’ve become,” Kylo Ren began slowly. 

 

“Something far worse has happened to you,” the nameless man said. 

 

“You know what I’ve come for,” Kylo Ren spoke slowly but NH-01987 heard his voice become higher.

 

“I know where you have come from,” the nameless man said. “Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.”

 

“Weskham,” Kylo Ren began. “The map to Leonis. We know you found it. And now you are going to give it to the First Order.”

 

“The First Order rose from the dark side,” Weskham took a step forward and remained absolutely unphased. “You did not.”

 

“I’ll show you the Dark Side,” Kylo Ren took a few steps closer. 

 

“You may try,” Weskham took a deep breath. “But you cannot the truth that is your family.”

 

“You are _so_  right,” Kylo Ren teased. And it was quick. The Red lightsaber ignited immediately and in a split-second strike, Weskham was on the ground. 

 

The next few steps were so fast, NH-01987 had to take it all in. He saw a blue blast of light hanging in mid-air. He saw a man, who could have been his age, frozen on the spot with the blaster held in his hand. The look of terror on his face shook NH-01987 to his core. Two of his fellow troopers went fast to get the man. He was hit in the chest and was taken to Kylo Ren. He had spikey black hair in every direction and a grimace that did not suit his face at all. He was sweating but looked fearless. 

 

As soon as his knees hit the ground, he grimaced while Kylo Ren bent over to look at him. They both stared at each other for a while.

 

“So who talks first?” the man asked. “You talk first? I talk first?”

 

“The old man gave it to you,” Kylo Ren said slowly.

 

“Sorry,” the man had a sly smile. “I can’t understand you… with the apparatus.”

 

The man was on his feet immediately, with the help of the pair of troopers. 

 

“Put him on board,” Kylo Ren dismissed the man immediately. The man resisted a bit but was put on board in the black Upilson-class ship. When he left, Captain Highwind came in, silver armor in all, with her blaster and cape flowing in the desert wind. 

 

“Sir,” she drawled. “The villagers?”

 

“Kill them all,” Kylo Ren said without hesitation. 

 

NH-01987 watched as the rest of the troopers raised their weapons slowly. He felt like his heart would stop. He realized, that he could not do this. Not with hearing the terrified screams and sobs coming from the crowd. But NH-01987 had to do it. This is what he was born and bred to do.

 

“On my command,” Captain Highwind said slowly. “ _Fire_.”

 

All at once, NH-01987 heard the shots fired and felt the same sensations as before. He couldn’t see and he couldn’t stand to hear the villagers scream and collapse to the ground. There was nothing else he could do but shake his head. He hadn’t even taken a shot. Captain Highwind was right, he was too empathetic and he would probably be demoted in no time.

 

The troopers with fire tanks on their backs began to blow up the rest of the village and NH-01987 watched as Kylo Ren eyed him before he loaded onto the ship. They made eye contact and NH-01987 felt odd. Maybe Kylo was reading his mind? There was no way to know. But he probably could because the blue blast finally hit the center of the village’s communication tower. It was over and NH-01987 had no idea what to do.

 

***

 

Luna knew that she was on her last sliver of water. But she was so hungry and there had to be something else in the old Star Destroyer. It took her two hours to climb up to the top. Many of the other scavengers would have given up by now. Luna did not care about anyone else because she had to climb. She didn’t have enough for the day. 

 

She managed to find something in one of the communication hubs. It was not much, but surely, she could get a half-portion for this scrap. It was old and worn out to the bone. She could clean it off in town. 

 

Without looking down, she jumped onto the rope that had been used by past scavengers and slid without any fanfare to the ground. Once she was outside, Luna drank the last of her water. The air was sticky from the humidity and in the next second, a small breeze was the only relief she had the next. 

 

The metal scrap that she used as her storage was also used to slide down the forgotten battlefield. Luna kicked her way down and used the few seconds to soak up the wind. There was silence and it was fine. The wind’s cool breeze made her forget, for just a second, that she was still hungry.

 

The old speeder she had was useless and she needed to save up for parts to fix it. It was slow, but it would have to do for now. She still had so many things to do. The parts needed to be cleaned. She had to go Unkar Plutt to get her food for the day. She was so… _so_ hungry.

 

***

 

Luna watched an older woman washing some spare parts and grimaced and she felt odd. This could not be all there was to her life. 

 

This really couldn’t be it?

 

Right?

 

***

 

“For this,” Unkar Plutt drolled. “I’ll give you… one quarter portion.”

 

Luna, felt exhausted and hungry but a new feeling came over her. It wasn’t the fact that this was the fifth day in a row of a quarter portion. It had nothing to do with that. This quarter would be enough to stall her hunger. This was the final step that she had long feared. No one was coming to get her and yet, she waited for someone to tell her that this was all wrong. Someone was going to rescue her. Her family was going to come back and tell her that this was a horrible mistake. There was no way that she should be stuck like this. It must have been acceptance because that is what pulled her out of it. She was able to lift her hand and she took the portion. 

 

She hoped, that maybe her glare at Unkar would communicate to him that she was not going to let this break her. He never cared but that was Luna’s problem, she cared. She had to care, otherwise, she was going to starve.

 

Luna walked on, that was all that she could do.

 

***

 

“Ren wants the prisoner,” NH-01987 said to FN-2451. There was no questions asked and he could not believe his luck. 

 

NH-01987 had a plan and it was a stupid one. But he could not stay here and he had no way to get out. He was not set to be a pilot, not yet. He had some training here and there, but more than likely, because of his tactician skills, NH-01987 would be the one shooting on the ground, not in the sky. 

 

The only conclusion he came to was that this was wrong. It was all wrong and he needed to find a way to escape. There was no way that he could stay here. The screams of the villagers echoed in his mind. Their screams made his skin crawl. NH-01987 could not find anywhere in their manuals a way that he could try and justify this. Did all of this suffering need to happen to find one man? Did that man even exist? Who knew, but all that NH-01987 knew, was that he had a ticket to leave. 

 

That ticket was the prisoner. He happened to be the Resistance's best pilot. He walked with him through a few hallways until NH-01987 found the empty room he was looking for. It was opened, but it was also poorly secured. There were no cameras around, so no one would chastise him for taking off his helmet. Captain Highwind did that earlier and NH-01987 could only say “yes ma’am” to everything she said.

 

Now though, he made his intentions clear. “Turn here.”

 

The prisoner stepped in and they were face to face. He had blood on his face and he looked panicked. The prisoner was set to be executed soon, and NH-01987 could not let that happen. They didn’t have much time.

 

“Listen to me,” NH-01987 said quickly. “If you do exactly what I say, I can get you out of here.”

 

“What?” said the prisoner. He was stunned even more when NH-01987 took off his helmet.

 

“This is a rescue,” NH-01987 raised his voice a bit. “I am helping you escape. Can you fly a tie fighter?”

 

The prisoner blinked back and suddenly, his face changed from panic to hope. “You’re with the Resistance?”

 

“What?” NH-01987 was dumbstruck. “No! No! I am breaking you out.” He raised his voice again. “Can you fly a tie fighter?”

 

“I can fly anything?” the prisoner said confidently. 

 

NH-01987 laughed in disbelief. This really was his lucky day!

 

“Wait why?” the prisoner was confused. So confused. “Why are you helping me?”

 

NH-01987 paused. He knew the reason why. “Because it is the right thing to do.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“You need a pilot,” the prisoner grinned.

 

“I need a pilot,” NH-01987 sighed.

 

“We’re gonna do this,” the prisoner seemed possessed, but oddly happy. Which NH-01987 thought was weird. Because he was _horrified_. They were going to do this!

 

“Yeah?” NH-01987 was now unsure in his plan. But now he had a partner in crime. They just needed to find a tie-fighter and get the hell off of the Star Destroyer.

 

***

 

It didn’t take long to find a Tie Fighter. 

 

The prisoner had to tell him what to do with the blasters in the back of the Tie Fighter. The same principles, unlike what the prisoner told him, did not apply at all Something about the blasters and missiles on the left. Or the right? And where was the aim? It didn’t matter because the prisoner put the ship into motion and they were going to get out of here.

 

That was until NH-01987 heard a metal clang down below. They were stuck?!?! No! No! No no no no no!

 

“I can fix this!” the prisoner said calmly. That did not make NH-01987 worry less. He panicked but steadied his breathing. He grabbed the missile controls and began to shoot wildly. Soon, the controls were easier to grasp. Troopers began to fly from the force of their shots. NH-01987 made direct shots into the command post. 

 

“I got it!” the prisoner yelled. 

 

They sped out of the hanger and NH-01987 took a few moments to realize that they were in space and they were going to escape. 

 

NH-01987 was able to shoot some turbo lasers off the Star Destroyer. They both squealed like excited kids who killed their first womprats. It was exhilarating and NH-01987 felt completely unreserved for the first time in his life. They both yelled in the cockpit and NH-01987 was elated. 

 

“Hey,” the prisoner said. “What’s your name?”

 

“NH-01987.”

 

“N… WHAT?” the prisoner was dumbfounded by that response. “That can’t be your name!”

 

“That’s the only name they gave me!” NH-01987 repeated. It was true. Even if he did have a name, he couldn’t remember it. 

 

“Well I’m not using it!” the prisoner said. “Hmm… well you are a quick learner. What about Prompto? Can I call you that?!”

 

Prompto? Well… that certainly was a name. It was better than anything that he could think of. 

 

“Prompto?” NH-01987 asked. It was catchy. He liked it. “I like that!”

 

“I’m Noctis!” the prisoner said loudly. He avoided another shot. “Noctis Caelum! Nice to meet you!”

 

“Nice to meet you too!” NH… Prompto nearly laughed. 

 

They both laughed in the cockpit. This was insane but Prompto suddenly noticed that something was wrong. They should have gone into lightspeed already. But they were headed toward Jakku. Why?

 

“What are you doing?” Prompto said suddenly. 

 

“I need to go back to Jakku!” Noctis yelled.

 

“No no no!” Prompto noticed the ventral cannons beginning to shoot at them. “We need to get out of this system!”

 

“I need my droid!” Noctis snapped back. They avoided another shot. “It’s a BB-8 unit! One of a kind! We need to get it back before the First Order does!”

 

“WE AREN’T GOING BACK FOR A DROID!” Prompto screamed as he barely shot another laser into oblivion. “I DON’T CARE WHAT COLOR THEY ARE! IT CAN’T BE THAT IMPORTANT!”

 

“THIS ONE IS,” Noctis shouted. He was starting the landing sequence.

 

“WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS SYSTEM BEFORE WE DIE!” Prompto shouted. The ventral lasers were getting closer and closer.

 

“THAT DROID HAS A MAP TO COR LEONIS!” Noctis said calmly. He was aiming for a place to land. 

 

But Prompto could not have heard that correctly. Cor Leonis? _That_  Cor Leonis? Really?!?!?! REALLY?!?!!?

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!”

 

Suddenly, Prompto couldn’t hear anymore. There was a direct hit. The cockpit began to fill with smoke, and They were going fast towards the ground. They kept spinning and Prompto hoped that at least, even if he died on impact, he made his stand. He was not going to be just another trooper with the First Order. He had a name. A real name, and from someone who was confident and believed in him. 

 

They were both going to die in their first meeting. On Jakku of all places. The galaxy’s shithole, but Prompto was oddly at peace with that as he lost consciousness when they entered the planet’s atmosphere. He could hear Noctis’ voice yelling to brace for impact. 

 

But a second later, Prompto heard absolute silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this is any good but who cares! I promised my last fic would be the last fic but I should just keep my mouth shut hahahaha! I am going to change a lot of things and add more tags once I think of more things. The rating could go up, but I'll just keep it low for now. 
> 
> Any comments or kudos would be great. This was just the set up chapter and I will be taking creative liberties just based on what was presented in Ep. 8 and what I think might happen in 9. I probably won't do the sequel, but again, I am terrible. 
> 
> I am on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche. Thank you for reading!


	2. 16 Parsecs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peanuts meet!

NH-01987 woke up.

 

Then he remembered his new name, Prompto. He woke up with a start. Sand was in his mouth and his face was to the ground. His body was wrapped around with parachute cords. It took a few moments to regain his composure. First of all, he needed to get up. That part was easier said than done, the cords were easy to take off. Secondly, he had to find Noctis. There was that droid that had the map. Prompto scanned the horizon and noticed some smoke. His legs moved before his brain and the desert heat and the sand did not matter. He was moving because the Resistance needed the map.

 

The smoke was barely touching the sky and Prompto kept yelling for Noctis. Once he crossed a small hill, he was able to see the wreckage.

 

“NOCTIS!?”

 

There was no answer. Just the grinding of metal and the smell of flames engulfing him as Prompto rummaged through the glass. No Noctis. No… no…

 

The flames were becoming larger and the smoke was took much for Prompto’s lungs. Also… for some reason, the ground was sinking. One thing did catch Prompto’s eye and it was Noctis’ jacket. It was black and terrible for the desert but Prompto took it either way. He tripped as he tried to get out of the sinkhole. The ship was engulfed and Prompto had no idea what happened to Noctis. There was no body… and Prompto had no way to thank him.

 

He had no other choice: Prompto had to find that map. The desert looked long and the heat was borderline unbearable. However, Prompto had to find a way to thank Noctis.

 

***

 

“I told you,” Luna groaned. “I am waiting. I can’t leave.”

 

The droid, annoyingly, stayed with Luna for the night. She was in her old AT-AT and heard the droid being harassed. So Luna decided to save the damn thing. But it was good company, at least for the night. She had no idea what to do. The Droid, PRY-NA, kept going on and on about their classified mission. Luna listened to it, but she had no idea how to help the droid.

 

PRY-NA asked why she had to stay.

 

“For my family,” Luna answered. “They’ll be back.”

 

PRY-NA beeped something about needing to find their master. Luna half-listened because she had her salvage for the day. And no way of helping the droid. It was frustrating but there was nothing she could do. She was only one person. What could she do?

 

After dropping off her parts and expecting a good amount for her items, Unkar Plutt looked wearily at her. She had similar items the week before. But instead… one quarter portion?

 

“Last week,” Luna felt angry. How dare he? “They were one half portion.”

 

Unkar Plutt’s eyes shifted down. “The droid…”

 

Luna glared back, but she looked down on PRY-NA. “What about them?”

 

“I can give you,” Unkar Plutt’s body moved out of the store window. Instead, stack after stack of full sized-portions were slammed in front of Luna. Her stomach did backflip after backflip because this would be enough to save for at least a year, maybe two. She could sell the portions and get a better speeder parts? The possibilities were endless. However, Luna looked down after grabbing a few portions in her hand. PRY-NA had a classified mission. And they were looking for someone too. It was stupid and she knew that she would regret her decision later, but Luna was not going to be the person to take away that hope. Even if PRY-NA was just a droid.

 

“Sorry,” Luna said hoarsely. She grabbed her quarter portion and spoke slowly. “The droid is not for sale.”

 

She walked away, to stunned scavengers behind her, and kept her head down. The droid rolled around and followed her. PRY-NA beeped in appreciation, but Luna felt odd. PRY-NA had no reason to trust her, but she had no idea how to help the poor droid. She tried to push these thoughts out of her mind, however. There were more pressing matters, like food and water.

 

Luna walked through the stalls in town and tried to find a good price for some water. However, she noticed two masked people standing too close to her. One of them yelled about the droid and Luna turned around a half-second too late. She felt someone smack the back of her head. She heard the frantic beeps coming from PRY-NA, so Luna had to act. Her quarterstaff was used to trudge through the desert, but this time, she had to use it to beat these asses.

 

She smacked, in one swoop, one of her attackers that directly faced her. As they fell back, she tried to get the other one off of her by leaning back and using her momentum to push them forward. That move was easy but she managed to balance herself on her quarterstaff and shove them both. After that, it was easy. She swiped up, then right, then left and their bodies hit the floor to her own amusement. Luna admired her handiwork, but also freed PRY-NA out of the net of the would-be attackers.

 

After leaning down to see if her new friend was okay, PRY-NA looked to the side, and made frantic beeps. Luna could only make out a few audible phrases.

 

“THIEF! THAT’S NOCT’S JACKET! THIEF!”

 

“What?” Luna asked PRY-NA, before eying the man up ahead. He had spikey blonde hair and a blast of freckles all over his face. His face was red and he was sweating profusely. Luna knew that he must not have been used to the heat at all. “Him?”

 

“HE STOLE THAT FROM MY MASTER?”

 

That was all Luna needed. She was angry, and she was hungry and she had to get that droid back to where they were supposed to go. Now this ass had ruined it? No… she was going to find out where PRY-NA was supposed to go. That droid had to get home.

 

As soon as the young man saw her face, filled with anger, he ran in the opposite direction. But Luna knew how to cut him off. She cut across a credit exchange shop and a water shop before getting the slip on the man. Luna twisted her body up and landed a good hit right across the man’s face. He squirmed in pain, but Luna did not care. PRY-NA was right beside her, and for good measure, the droid shocked the young man who looked terrified and annoyed.

 

“Stop!” The blonde man said. “Don’t do that!”

 

“You’re a thief!” Luna shouted. “Where did you get that jacket?!”

 

The young man did not answer because PRY-NA shocked him again.

 

“HEY!” he shouted. “STOP THAT!”

 

“Answer!” Luna held her stance firmly.

 

The blonde man looked at PRY-NA, then back at Luna and sighed.

 

“This is Noctis’ jacket,” he said slowly. “That was his name right?”

 

PRY-NA beeped hopefully. Luna eyed the blonde man, even with that bit of news.

 

“Noctis Caelum,” the blonde man said slowly. “Look, I helped him escape. He was captured and we flew a ship down here. But…” He paused, as he looked oddly devastated. “Noctis didn’t make it.”

 

PRY-NA, who was beeping with confidence the entire night, beeped sadly. They bowed their head and moved away from both Luna and the young man. Luna watched the droid grow but looked back a second later at the blond with too many freckles on his face.

 

“So you’re with the Resistance?” she asked him. He looked taken aback but he rose up immediately.

 

“Yes!” He said quickly. Seemingly overwhelmed, he coughed and lowered his voice. “Yes… of course I am.” His eyes went large with glee. “I. Am. With. The. Resistance.”

 

Luna just smiled, he was somewhat endearing. So far. “I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before.”

 

“Yeah,” the blonde man giggled. “I mean… I just look like this.”

 

Luna shook her head but looked at where PRY-NA went off to. “Apparently PRY-NA is on a secret mission.” She looked at the blonde man. “They won’t tell me what though.”

 

“Apparently,” the blonde man said. He lowered his voice so no one could hear him except for Luna. “He has a map to Cor Leonis and the First Order is looking for it.”

 

“Cor Leonis?” Luna gasped. She grinned and felt a wave of relief roll over her. She couldn’t explain why, but she felt more at ease. “I thought he was a myth?”

 

The young man shook his head but his interest was peaked by whatever was behind Luna. He moved forward and Luna saw what he was looking at. There were some Stormtroopers questioning a merchant and the merchant looked around and then eyed Luna. That bastard pointed right at them.

 

Shit.

 

Luna was about to turn around but the young man grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

 

“DON’T HOLD MY HAND!” Luna shouted but she ran by his side either way.

 

“WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!” the young man screamed. “COME ON PRY-NA!”

 

The droid beeped by their side as they escaped the blaster shots. They ran under tent after tent trying to avoid the shots from the ground troopers. Luna had never ran so fast in her life and the young man was fast. She couldn’t keep up with his pace, but she tried to go as fast as he was going. Finally, they stopped in an empty tent. The young man finally let go of her hand and rummaged through the tent.

 

“DOES NO ONE HAVE BLASTERS?!!?” He said to no one.

 

Luna turned to focus on PRY-NA. “Are you okay?”

 

The droid beeped anxiously. Luna could relate.

 

“Wait,” the young man looked up. Luna could hear it too. It was an air strike, shit. That was the only explanation for the noise coming from above. The Blonde bent next to her and before he could grab her hand she stopped him.

 

“I can run just fine!” Luna said emphatically.

 

“It’s not that,” the Blonde said. “I’m just scared.”

 

Luna just blinked back and again, she could relate. Without putting up a fight, she let him grab a hold of her hand. She gripped back tightly as they ran again through the tents, the best bet was to try to get to one of the ships outside of town. Hopefully, they could get on one and get out of the system. They had to at this point. And once things settled down, Luna could come back and wait. Right?

 

There was no time to think about that as she felt the sand and in the next second, a large blast of air hitting her back. She felt her feet rise as she was pushed forward. The Blonde flew forward too and Luna struggled to figure out where PRY-NA was. Once she noticed the droid was relatively unscathed at the front, Luna saw that the blonde was sprawled on the ground.

 

“Hey,” she army man crawled forward and shook him. He snapped out of it and looked up at the sky. Then he looked at her.

 

“Ugh,” he slowly lifted his body on his arms and looked at her. “Are you okay?”

 

Luna, who had never been asked that question in her life, by anyone, had no idea how to respond at first.

 

“Umm,” she hesitated but realized where they were. “I’m fine. Let’s go!”

 

They both got up and ran, but Luna took the lead this time. The Blonde was right behind her and she could see PRY-NA close behind, spinning as fast as they could.

 

“WE NEED A SHIP!” the blonde screamed. A shot from a tie fighter blasted to the ground mere feet to Luna’s side. “WE NEED A PILOT!”

 

“THAT QUAD JUMPER!” Luna screamed as another missile nearly hit here 5 feet away. “AND I CAN FLY IT!”

 

“BUT THERE IS THAT ONE OVER THERE—”

 

“—NO,” LUNA YELLED BACK. “THAT ONE IS BEHEMOTH CRAP!”

 

There were three other missiles that nearly hit them. They were running so fast that Luna could see the quad jumper ahead and the rusty paint but they were not fast enough. A missile shot at the engine and the blasts momentum made Luna stop in her tracks. She eyed the missiles that continued to hit the quad jumper and  and the determined that yes…

 

“OH,” Luna felt some ashes hit her face. “... the behemoth crap will do.”

 

Her new companion ran quickly to the ship. It was black and it was old. A corellian model and it was just… it was old. It was a piece of junk and their only way out of this place. PRY-NA’s frantic beeps left Luna worried but she knew how to do this. She had been around these old ships all of her life. They were scattered all throughout Jakku. Luna knew how to operate the these ship models. But it would be tough, because knowing parts and what they do is one thing, being a pilot fighting for you life, is something else.

 

“The gunner position is down there,” Luna ordered. The blonde eyed her wearily but went down either way.

 

“Are you sure this thing can still fly?!” The blonde yelled.

 

“No idea?!” Luna shouted honestly. “This thing hasn’t flown in years!”

 

Luna turned on the engines, checked the vitals, moved the satellite and desperately tried to start this ship. It was so old and surely it had seen better days. But now, she could hear the sand scraping the right side of the ship as it pulled its way off the ground. She managed to balance the ship once she put the control handle into the opposite direction.

 

“STAY LOW!”

 

Luna turned around briefly. “WHAT?!”

 

“STAY LOW,” her blonde companion said. “IT’LL CONFUSE THEIR TRACKING!”

 

Luna took the hint. She’d have to lower the ship and it was ridiculous how much her hands shook at the controls but she knew how to do evasive maneuvers. She put the control towards her and put the thrusters on high. They were zipping along Jakku and the two tie fighters were zipping right past them. She heard shots coming from their ships but she couldn’t reach the shields too well. Luna outstretched her bodies until the tips of her fingers graced them.

 

“WE NEED SHIELDS!”

 

Luna wanted to turn around and yell back but she decided against it. Dammit, why wasn’t there a co-pilot?

 

“START SHOOTING!!!”

 

Luna kept evading the two ships but it was tough. She reached over again and once again, the shields were just out of reach. Finally, when she saw her companion shoot one tie fighter out of the sky, she jumped over just in time to turn the shields on. Perfect.

 

“GOOD JOB!!!” Luna screamed back.

 

“THANK YOU!!!”

 

Luna laughed and momentarily forgot the other tie fighter. She tried to move around but there wasn’t really anywhere else to go. She noticed that the hyperdrive had a compressor on it. Because of that, there was no way to get off of the planet. At the same moment, she heard a massive crunch.

 

“THE GUN’S OUT!”

 

Luna looked around for cover. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

 

“L-Look!” the blonde’s voice was slightly muffled but she could hear him just fine the next moment. “It is in the forward position! So if you get me cover, I can get a shot!”

 

She thought about it, and maybe she could do that? Maybe? But she knew exactly where to go.

 

“Get ready!” she shouted. She turned the thrusters off momentarily and made a sharp 180 degree turn.

 

“Okay!” the blonde said. “Umm…”

 

Luna went through the huge star destroyer that she used to scrap all of the parts off of. She avoided every tunnel and moved the ship over each small turn. Finally, she managed to fly through the whole ship before getting the jump on the last tie fighter towards the end. She turned off the ship’s boosters and since the momentum was just right, the ship was now perpendicular in the air.

 

She heard the explosion a second later, even without getting a good look at it, her new blonde companion was a good shot. Luna pumped her fist and turned the booters and the thruster back on. They had done it!

 

“HEY! GOOD JOB!”

 

Luna turned around but not before putting the ship through the atmosphere. Luckily, on the other side of the planet was the First Order Fleet, so she set the route for a neighboring system and hoped that they would be safe, for at least a few moments. They had to get into hyperspace, otherwise, what was the point?

 

***

 

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT?”

 

“THAT WAS SUCH A GREAT SHOT?!”

 

“I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO FLY THAT WELL!”

 

“THAT WAS AMAZING!”

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WE DID THAT!”

 

Luna giggled in disbelief and the blonde man just blushed and laughed. It shouldn’t have felt this good but, they had done it!

 

“Thank you,” the blonde said emphatically. “I mean it.”

 

Luna looked at him, she really got a better look at him and realized that she might have been maybe a year or two older than him. He looked so happy, but his face was bruised and he looked tired. The only thing on his face that did not look fatigued at all, was his eyes. They looked almost purple, but still tinged with blue. Luna smiled at him while PRY-NA beeped happily beneath them.

 

“I,” Luna began softly. She felt her guards begin to loosen a bit. “I never got your name.”

 

He smiled and looked her right in the eye. “Prompto. What’s yours?”

 

“Luna,”  she answered back with the same smile.

 

His face turned serious for a moment. Then he looked down at PRY-NA. “Look… Luna.”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, they both heard a crash above them. Luna and Prompto ran towards the cockpit to get a better look. Had they wasted precious time? What if the First Order found them?

 

“Oh no,” Prompto said in a hushed voice. He looked up and he looked with worry at Luna.

 

The controls on the ship went dark and the lights turned off. There was nothing they could do.

 

“We need to find blasters,” Prompto searched the cockpit and found nothing. Luna had another idea: Maybe they could hide. These types of ships used to smuggle items, if what she remembered was true. Luna ran down the entrance hallway and looked down.

 

“Where are you going?” Prompto asked her. “We need blasters!”

 

“Let’s hide,” Luna bent down and noticed the hollow opening. “PRY-NA, hide in here!”

 

The droid rolled forward and beeped. Prompto looked dumbfounded.

 

“Seriously?” Prompto looked down and despite his hesitation, he jumped in either way. “How are we going to—”

 

They both heard the entrance doors opening and Luna jumped in right away. She tried to move the piece forward with Prompto’s help but thankfully, the entire cover went on quickly. It was dark but Luna put a finger over her mouth. Prompto, who squinted at her, copied her and she smiled for a second.

 

Prompto and Luna didn’t move or breathe when they heard footsteps above them. Just as quickly as they had entered, Luna discovered that they couldn’t hide. She closed her eyes as she saw two older men starring at them.

 

“Where’s the rest of the crew?” The bald, older man asked.

 

“Huh?” Prompto answered. He looked scared.

 

“It’s only the two of us!” Luna tried to think of some way to bargain with them.

 

“Who’s the pilot?” The older bearded man asked.

 

“Me!” Luna answered. “You have to believe us, we are the only two people on board.”

 

The two older men looked at each other and the bearded man laughed. “I can’t believe you found it.”

 

“Found what?” Prompto asked.

 

“Get out of that hole,” the bald man said. “Come on.”

 

Luna and Prompto, who were without blasters and weapons of any kind, quickly obliged. PRY-NA shot a cable towards the roof of the ship and came out of the smuggling hole with little effort.

 

“Well,” the bearded man said. “I’m taking this ship back.” He looked around in disbelief. “The Regalia belongs to Regis Lucis now.”

 

Luna must have misheard him. Prompto’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

 

“This is the _Regalia_?” Luna asked. “And you are the Rebellion War Hero?”

 

“I thought he was a General?” Prompto asked the bald man. “Which means…” Prompto’s eyes bobbed out of his head. “You are the General then…”

 

“Clarus,” the bald man said. “And yeah, I guess that guy.” He pointed at Regis. “Used to be a war hero.”

 

“This ship made the kessel run in 16 parsecs!” Luna gasped in disbelief. She was now following the two older men and tried to understand more. There was _absolutely no way_ that this ship was the Regalia!

 

“12,” Regis turned around and answered back. “Pfft… 16…”

 

Luna and Prompto looked at each other and at the two men. They were legendary rebellion heroes. What the hell were they doing out here in deep space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope this is going well!
> 
> The response has been great and I am very happy to continue! Feel free to bug me on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche.
> 
> Thank you once again!


End file.
